


This Comeback

by GirlAhgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase
Summary: They had been apart for a much longer period this year. How would their relationships change when they started spending intense time together and how would the person responsible for looking over them help them sort out their tangled emotions especially when his own is just starting.....
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 20





	This Comeback

The heavy beating music came to an end and the seven sweat-drenched bodies collapsed onto the shiny floor each in its own unique contorted position. The beautiful exhausted singer had managed to get his head resting onto the muscled thigh of his favourite person and he felt that man’s solid fingers gentle stroke through his wet hair, he closed his eyes at the loving softness of the touch. After nearly 10 years he still had the ability to surprise him, so powerful and driven but so inherently loving and protective. ‘Suennie’ he whispered ‘that’s it, I’m fucked, no more today’ he heard the snort of laughter and the thigh below his face vibrate with the laugh. The calloused hand cupped his face gently and he answered in a gravelly voice ‘You got lazy while I was away going to all your posh actors events’ The singer looked up at the rapper with a raised eyebrow before he very deliberately turned his head and bit the thumb laying closest to his mouth. It got him the shrieking response he was looking for as the other bodies laying around the floor turned to see what had upset Jackson.

Mark dragged himself into a sitting position as he turned to see why Jack was shouting and rested his back against the huge mirror, the coldness spread over this back causing a shudder of enjoyment, he tipped his head back, badly misjudging the distance behind him, causing it to crash against the wall. He groaned as the pain jarred down his neck into the top of his spine, closing his eyes as the irritated tiredness washed over him, he had definitely eaten too much crap this hiatus and was feeling the effect now they were deep into their comeback rehearsals. He opened one eye when he heard Jinyoung’s sudden giggling outburst and saw a flash of Jack straddling him unmercifully attacking his ticklish sides. Despite his exhaustion he couldn’t stop the grin in reaction to their antics realising how much he had missed the sound of the two tormenting each other. He heard a soft voice call his name and turned to the other side away from the shrieking tangle of bodies in the centre of the room. His gaze was caught by a pair of deep careful eyes, with his distinctive mole on show, watching him closely. ‘Hmm?’ he responded unable to look away from the young dancer who was on his hands and knees about a metre away from him breathing heavily, still red faced and shiny from the sweat. He could see a question in the look but couldn’t work out what it was ‘You ok?’ He asked still hooked by the gaze. He saw a flash of unhappiness in the seductive eyes before he smiled tightly back at him ‘I hurt all over, why won’t this choreo work out properly?’ He crawled nearer to the rapper as he was speaking until his hand brushed against Marks outstretched thigh. The older man shut his eyes quickly to hide any response to the unexpected touch. His reaction to the lithe dancer was stronger than ever this comeback, he explained it away as the overlong time apart but couldn’t rid himself of his hyperawareness around the young man, dreading any unplanned touch and yet craving it at the same time, his skin burned where Yugi’s hand was still resting against his leg. He opened his eyes again when he was back under control ‘We’re not back in sync yet’ he answered ‘we’d be better off going to eat together and just bedding in again as seven’ he watched Yugi think about what he had said as he chewed on his bottom lip, Mark quickly stamped on the fleeting thought of what it would feel like to kiss that lip and gently hold it between his teeth. Yugi flopped down on his side beside him wrapping his arm around Marks lower thigh looking up at him smiling ‘Oh food would be good’ he whispered and the rapper felt the tightness in his chest intensify as he fell drowning into the laughing eyes, his leg burning at his touch. His whole body tensed as the young dancers thumb caressed gentle subconscious arcs on his inner thigh, the muscle twitching wildly in enjoyment at the touch. ‘Mark?’ he asked quietly suddenly looking vulnerable before suddenly turning his head away at the loud moan from the other side of the room. 

JB grabbed his right leg and shrieked in pain as the cramp crippled his leg, the muscles turning into concrete. He rolled onto his back trying to gain control of his bodies spasming, attempting to get the muscles to relax. A stream of expletives exploded out from his mouth as he had little impact upon his screaming muscles. Suddenly gentle hands grabbed the leg and soothed over the agonised limb. ‘Its ok hyung, I’ve got it’ said the voice that could always bring him peace, he felt himself relax as the soft hands eased back and forward coaxing the rigid muscles to relax. He looked up at Youngjae leaning over him holding his leg into the air as his hands swept over the material covering his leg ‘I told you to stop when you got the first twinges’ he scolded him, a frown spreading across his forehead ‘its not a competition to see who can collapse first, it just a rehearsal’ JB frowned before answering him ‘When did you get so unconcerned about not being perfect in rehearsal?’ he sucked in his breath and moaning softly as a new painful ripple shuddered through the leg muscles. Youngjae smiled gently at him ‘Since I realised that the old man would never accept anything we did was perfect, I’m happy if we are happy with it…..’ he made eye contact with JB before finishing his sentence ‘…..as long as you are happy with it’ JB didn’t want him to stop speaking, he had missed his voice, listening to him on the radio wasn’t the same, he had missed the bright intelligent eyes watching everything and the sudden explosive laughter that made him smile no matter how dark his mood was before hearing the sound. He had changed this hiatus, he had matured and had an inner confidence that wasn’t there before. It was sexy and magnetic, JB had found himself staring at him, watching him dance and move with a newfound ease. He knew the others had seen it as well and there had been a few jokes about his conquests especially when Youngk had come looking for him at their rehearsal room on more than one occasion. He ignored the snarl of the green eyed god in his heart when he recollected the smile he had thought was for him when he had entered the rehearsal room yesterday to then realise it was for Youngk who was coming into the room behind him. He looked back at Youngjae who was still rubbing along the muscles with his frown still in residence. He looked back at JB and caught him staring, he tilted his head slightly but didn’t look away as his hands came to a stop resting either side of his calf muscle. JB just wanted to go home with him and wrap himself around him, feel the calmness that only hugging Youngjae had bought him after an exhausting day of rehearsals but they weren’t kids anymore and he couldn’t remember the last time he had hugged anybody in that way. Maybe some of what he was feeling was reflected in his eyes as he watched Youngjae’s soften in response, his tongue came out to sweep over his bottom lip as his breathing quickened ‘hyung?’ he spoke quietly and JB felt his abdomen tighten at the tone in his voice. He wondered what he would sound like moaning his name…….

Bambam sat against the sofa his long legs stretched out in front of him watching the three couples in the room. He wondered how many years they had been doing this now and how he always ensured they return to each other, searching and finding what they needed. He dipped his head and smiled as he thought about the dinner last night with Yugi when he had talked about how desperate he was for Mark to show some reaction to him. He raised his head again to watch Mark holding himself tightly in check around his best friend even though it was so obvious he wanted and needed to touch the young dancer. He wondered if his friend had followed his advice and had started touching their hyung by ‘accident’. His attention was drawn to the two men laying sprawled over each other in the centre of the room still giggling quietly together, he had no concerns about that pair, they were together now so all was good. Jack would go back to China after the comeback and Jinyoung would be miserable until his return and that’s how it cycled but they always returned to each other, loving, praising, and supporting unconditionally. He turned to the last pair frozen together, locked into a nonverbal conversation, now those two needed a nudge in the right direction before JB lost out to a fierce competitor. Youngjae wasn’t his younger brother anymore but he could be so much more if their leader could just accept that. 

Bambam sighed and listened to the heartbeats in the room, all strong and connected, it was hard work being their guardian angel, they had been his first and only assignment as a young rookie straight out of training but they had all come so far. He had been asked a million times if he wanted to move on to another person, but he couldn’t leave them, they were his family. 

He grinned to himself as he suddenly shouted ‘FOOD!’ into the room and six pairs of startled eyes turned to him ‘I said food. Come on let’s go!’ he said scrambling to his feet as the others exploded into action agreeing with his order. 

Their stomachs were his priority at the moment, their hearts he would return to another day.


End file.
